Sly and Catra Cooper: Kitty Thieving Adventure!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Three little girls: Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta, all escaped from the dangerous island run by Dr. M and begin a new life of their own until they had a fated meet with the famous raccoon thief Sly Cooper along with his gang Bentley, the Brain and Murray, the Muscle. The Cooper Gang have decided to take in the girls like their own daughters and going on adventures as a thief family!
1. Chapter 1

**Three New Little Thieves Escape Dangerous Island**

Within a dark hallway of a building during nighttime, a guard walks through carrying a tray of food in both hands while humming a song to himself as there are little lights leading through the hallway.

The guard has an elephant's head, gorilla arms, horse hooves for feet and small bat wings. Their skin had a shadowy-blue color, with the addition of black hairy arms. They wore a brown vest on their body.

The weird mutant elephant guard made his way to a prison cell with bars made of deadly lasers that will kill anyone who tries to touch them.

"Hey girls, wake up! I brought your dinner and put in a little desert without the doctor knowing." The mutant elephant guard said, whispering the part about the desert.

He heard no responds from the "prisoners" inside their cell, he sees three limps of bedsheets.

"You girls sleeping in already? Well, it is 9 pm which makes this a late-night dinner that Dr. M decided to schedule your feeding time. Not like he even pays us to feed your little mouths." The mutant elephant guard placed a security card on a scanner, it lights up green and the laser bars are turned off.

"But hey, that how life is sometimes with working for an evil mad scientist trying open a big vault for decades and other harsh things. Like he made me and the others into freaky monsters, but it's not so bad once you get to use to them." The hutant elephant guard placed the tray of food on the little desk at the end of the cell.

"Hope you girls eat this soon before it gets cold." The mutant elephant guard said, but still no responds or reaction whatsoever.

"Come on, girls, I know being on this island isn't exactly an ideal place for kids to be here, but I'm trying to be friendly the best I can. At least say something." The mutant elephant guard pleaded before removing the cover on one bed, he gasps upon seeing nothing but pillows that under the bedsheet.

"What the…?" The mutant elephant guard started to get worried and went to the other two beds.

Just like the first one, the two are empty with nothing but pillows under the sheets as this is freaking the guard out. Before he could ask what's going on, he heard a peeling, ripping noise coming the wall revealing to be a large piece of paper covering up a big hole that leads right outside.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" The mutant elephant guard ran to the hole stick his head outside.

"Oh no, if Dr. M finds out they're escaping again than he's going to me and eat me for breakfast!" The mutant elephant guard panicked.

But what he didn't know that the three little silhouettes came down from the ceiling and one ran up to the guard's butt and kick it that force him into the hole further getting his body stuck.

"Hey, what just kick me?" The mutant elephant guard asked, then he yelp that something poked his butt and two seconds later he fell into unconscious.

"Nice work, Scorpia." One little girl whispered.

"Thanks, Catra. It's all on the stinger." The other little girl said.

"Entrapta, you got the keycard?" Catra asked.

"Got it and this will definitely be our key to freedom." Entrapa answered holding the keycard with her "hands".

"Okay, now let's get out of here and hurry." Catra suggested as the three little girls exit the cell and use the keycard to activate the laser bars.

"Scorpia's stinger will last for three hours, which will be enough time as we'll get to the boat in about 120 minutes, 60 minutes to spare and out of here consider if we don't get caught the guards or Dr. M." Entrapta pointed out.

"We've been preparing ourselves for three years to get of this hell hole, and now is the time we do this or die trying." Catra stated as she steps into the light showing her appearance.

Catra is a humanoid cat girl about 8 years old with a wild, slicked back, spiked, grayish-brown hair and heterochromatic eyes in the shades pale yellow (Left) and turquoise (Right). Her fur color is tanned color with horizontal markings on her arms and three on her back that resemble a tabby cat's stripes. She features three freckles on her cheeks, soft curving dark eyebrows and a thin fiendish smile with fanged teeth. Due to her feline display and ancestry, she is depicted as a young woman with sharp claws on her hands and toes, small fangs, large, black, catlike ears. She wears a sleeveless red shirt and dark-gray pants and no shoes.

"I'm still scared about this plan, but I follow you wherever you go, Catra." Scorpia vowed.

Scorpia is a year older than Catra, making her 9 years old, and has white hair which she wears with an undercut and slightly dagger shape black eyes. She has many of the physiological features of scorpions including a large stinger and pincers instead of hands. She wears the same outfit as Catra.

"I made every calculated through these past three years and today is the night we will have our freedom." Entrapta determined

Entrapta is one year young than Catra, making her 7 years old, and stocky with olive skin, magenta eyes and long, lilac-colored hair, which they move making two thumbs up like they're extra limbs. Her outfit is the same as the others, the only difference is that she wears small heavy gloves, a pair of little steel-toed boots, and a welding mask with red lenses.

"Okay, now let's move out!" Catea said and the others quickly made their way out of the prison.

The security cameras move left and right of the hallway as the girls ran through the hallway like they're not worry about the cameras, that's because Entrapta's mask is jamming the signal of the camera making it look like there's no one there at all almost like their invisible as they made it outside of the prison building.

"Time to say goodbye to this place, forever." Catra glared at the building before they ran into the woods making their way to the dock.

Sneaking around the island was very tricky for there were mutant guards all over the island marching and changing shifts every minutes and so, not to mention there are also the security measure like the lasers and electric fences along with the cameras and aerial detection devices in case of any airborne coming over the island and they would get blasted by missiles. There are lots of security on the water as well in case of any boats besides the one here on the island will get destroyed by underwater missiles or some mutant sea creatures that eat anyone foolish enough to come to this island. Luckily, Catra and the girls know every inch of this island like the back of their hands, or claws in Scorpia's case, to know where to go and know a way to knock out any guards they see even without Scorpia's stinger as they carefully make their way to the dock.

"Okay, the dock is right past this building and we're home free." Entrapta informed.

"Yaah!" Scorpia cheered, but quickly got shush by Catra and Entrapta.

"Sorry, I mean Yaah!" Scorpia whispered.

The metal door of the building opens itself automatically and came is the very man the girls are trying to get away from.

"Uh-oh…" Scorpia freaked out.

"Dr. M." Catra glared as Entrapta does her best to calm herself down.

Dr. M is a purple mandrill. He wears blue gloves and pants and a white lab coat. On his head is a plug for interfacing with his large mutants. He holds his face in a constant grimace.

Dr. M turns around to the Alligator mutant guard; he has an alligator head, crab claws and kangaroo feet. Yellow and wear light purple platings on their chests. He wears purple pants with a black belt to hold it and light purple knee pads.

"Okay Mal, the place is running smoothly like last inspection, so you get to alive… for now." Dr. M said.

"Thank you, Boss, I won't let you down." Mal thanked.

"At least you're doing better than that blasted Sturt playing around with the wires on the computers, all for a stupid disco party." Dr. M recalled that time angry.

"I really liked disco." Mal sighed.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind dancing on the fire dancefloor while being burned alive like Sturt!" Dr. M threatened.

"N-N-No sir, I will NOT screw this up!" Mal quickly saluted.

"You better, call me if anything comes up." Dr. M said as he walks away but stop himself for a moment.

"Oh yes, and make sure those brats don't reach the boats as they many attempts to escape here." Dr. Ma warned.

"Oh, they're just little kids, Boss. I can easily take care out if you want." Mal bragged pinching his claws.

"They failed many times, but I fear they're learning from all that. Especially that Catra girl, she's more sneaky than you think and I also don't like her name, I mean seriously, who names their kid Catra?" Dr. M asked. Catra growls in anger a little hearing Dr. M hating the name her dead parents gave her.

"I don't know, my mom named me Mal and I'm not companying." Mal said.

"Nobody is asking about your personal life, just guard of the place." Dr. M ordered and walking away as Mal saluted again and stand in front of the door.

"I really wish I can slice that guy's throat right now." Catra said.

"Sorry, Catra, but our escape plan comes first, and we need to hack into one the computers to turn off one of the boat's tracking device or else Dr. M will know." Entrapta reminded.

"Got it, we'll need to take out Mal." Catra climbed up a tree and started throwing two acorns at Mal's head.

"What the…?" Mal confused and got hit by a couple more acorns the heard a squirrel noise.

"Ugh, those damn squirrels, so annoying." Mal angered, a few more acorns hit him.

"Alright you damn squirrels, you're gonna get what's coming to you!" Mal walked toward the tree to give those "squirrels" a piece of his mind.

However, as Mal has gotten close to the tree and look up to see where the squirrels, but suddenly his neck got struck by Scorpia's stinger before he could react and Catra jump off the tree branch to drop-kick the guy on the head knocking him out-cold.

The three quickly made their inside the building, though Catra put her hand into Mal's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Scorpia asked.

"Figured the guards we pass through wouldn't mind letting us some money for the road." Catra smirked as she took out Mal's wallet and put it on her little backpack with the other wallets she pickpocketed the guards on the way here.

Entrapta pulls out a wire connection from her mask and plug it in to the computer to look through the data and easily find the boat file.

"Okay, just a little typing there and a little reprograming there, and… done." Entrapta smiled and unplug the connection.

"The boat is ready!" Entrapta informed.

"Good, now let's get off this crazy island." Catra determined, the other nodded know that they're finally getting out of here.

They ran right to the dock finding no time to sneak around anymore, they came across a few guards as they are shock to see them trying to escape again. They tried calling Dr. M about this, but the signal of their walkie-talkie isn't working for some reason, and that reason is Enptrapta EMP signal one of her gloves jamming the signal as Catra and Scorpia made quick work of the guards while dodging and taking cover from their gunshots. Catra pull a small metal ball from her backpack and threw to the guards, the ball exploded into red smoke and they are sleeping like babies.

"Okay, they're down and we're gone!" Catra said.

"Here, this is the boat that I took down the tracking device." Entrapta pointed at the boat and they got on.

Entrapta quickly got the boat working with the keycard and some hacking into the system, Scorpia cut the rope off the dock and they sail out of the dock heading for the exit.

"The door to the outside will open a little for us to get out and close immediately once we're through." Entrapta informed.

"Keep going full speed, don't stop for anything." Catra said.

The boat wen through the door and it closed on right after they got out just as Entrapta said.

The girls were silent for a few minutes with only the engine sound going through the wide ocean, they have done what they set out to do, they have finally accomplished their goal after all these years of torment from the mad doctor, and they look to the island as it gets smaller the further they are.

"We're… free." Catra said breaking the silent, and suddenly got hug by Scorpia and Entrapta.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Scorpia cheered.

"The chances of actually escaping here was 64%, but we beat the odds head on and survive!" Entrapta cried happily.

Catra's mouth form a small smile and let lose the tears from her eyes, not the tears of sadness and suffering by the hands of Dr. M, but the tears of joy to never have to see that crazy monkey ever again and shouted loud in joy.

**(With Dr. M)**

_BANG_

Dr. M just shot the mutant elephant with a gun three times after finding out that the girls have escaped the island an hour ago.

"Damn Steve, very sloppy of you to let those girls escape and everyone knows I don't tolerate sloppy work." Dr. M glared at the dead guard.

"Should we after them, sir?" A mutant elephant guard asked.

"There's no point, Entrapta hacked the system making them invisible to where they are, I underestimate her skills with machines and computer hacking. Scorpia's knock out poison from her stinger were strong enough to take the guards too, no doubt Catra lead as well. But who am I to company, the outside world is a dangerous place those girls won't last a month out there, good riddance, I say." Dr. M walked away, telling the mutant elephant guard to get ride of Steve while he goes see Mal about his failure.

**(Morning)**

"Okay, now where are we?" Catra asked as they walk through the street.

"We're in Paris, city and capital of France, situated in the north-central part of the country of the Western Europe country also known for the famous legends and stories like King Arthur and Camelot." Entrapta answered.

"Wow, my first time in the big city and it's amazing!" Scorpia said as she looks at so many people and other stuff.

Then suddenly Catra got bumped into a guy wearing a trench coat and a hat.

"Sorry about that." The man apologized as he continues walking.

"And the people here are nice too." Scorpia pointed out.

"Yeah, now let's go find something to eat." Catra suggested as she reach for her backpack, only her hand was grabbing nothing but air.

"What the…" Catra realized that her backpack is gone, looking around to find in the hands of the man who bumped into her.

"Hey, buster! Give me back my backpack." Catra demanded before running after him with Scorpia and Entrapta behind.

The man started running into alleyway and jump on the walls in the corner much to the girls' surprise, but Catra wouldn't let that stop her and climb up the stair-balcony heading to the roof as Entrapta wrap her hair around Scorpia to carry her while climbing with her hair.

They got up to the top of the roof seeing the man looking through Catra's backpack.

"I got to say, this is quite a hall you got here, reminds me when I was eight as well." The man commented.

"Yeah, well, the man I stole from weren't very nice people." Catra exclaimed.

"That's good, what's the point of stealing from innocent people, there's no honor in that as thieves." The man stated.

"Honor in thieving, so you're a thief?" Catra asked curious.

"Oh, I'm no ordinary thief." The man smirked and remove the coat and hat.

Revealing himself to be an anthro raccoon with gray fur with black stripes on his tail and a natural mask, as well as brown eyes. His nose has a blue tinge to it. He wears a black mask, blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of his face in blue color. He initially wore a red backpack.

"I'm a Master Thief, the name's Sly Cooper." Sly introduced himself with a grin.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Today is my birthday, it's been over three years since I joined Fanfiction and I'm really happy to be here with you guy! To celebrate my birthday, I have created a new crossover of Sly Cooper and She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, in this story Catra and her two friends are going to join the Cooper Gang on their epic adventures as this story is set on the first game when Sly sets out to get back the Thievius Raccoonus as the guys and girls will form a special connection. You may see some other She-Ra characters in the story though they'll be animal-people, except for Enptrapta, that will be explained in the next chapter and Scorpia too.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joining the Cooper Gang!**

Catra: _Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Catra, no last name because I never knew my family nor have any parents because I have been living all my life on an island with a mad man scientist. But life wasn't all bad, I did have my two best friends and we see each other as sisters too since they don't have families as well._

The scene shows Catra in her cell looking out through the bar window seeing the dangerous island with her face all sad and depress, then she felt her shoulder making turn around smiling seeing her two friends, a red scorpion girl named Scorpia and a purple monkey girl named Entrapta giving comfort to the cat girl.

Catra: _Scorpia is a girl with a big positive attitude and like to give strong hugs, too strong consider she is also crazy strong for her young age, she tries her best to see the bright side in everything and make sure we stay together through a strong bond we have._

Scorpia is shown flexing her muscles and giving Catra a bone crushing hug cuddling her face on the big mane.

Catra: _Entrapta has a big brain on that head of hers, with the IQ of 301.5 or what she said, meaning she's insanely smart and always talk about something smart, like, all the time and long to that her smart talk are really too hard to understand everything she says. Even when she tries to tune it down a little._

Entrapta is seen typing on a calculator while hanging upside-down with her tail, when she is done calculating she turns around and start doing some math and science formulas on the stone wall of their prison cell.

Catra: _We were lucky to have each other because everyday on that island means we had to deal with Dr. M who dose crazy experiments on the island including the animals and his own men just to pass the time whenever he gets super angry all because he couldn't open a stupid vault that has apparently been on the island for some time. Or whatever, even Entrapta is afraid of him despite liking some of his scientist works, he wouldn't even care if some of his men get killed because he can also make clones of them as well._

Catra stands strong with the scared Scorpia and Entrapta behind her as Dr. M approaches them with a scary glare and a creep monkey howling at them.

Catra: _He even did his insane experiment on us, be turned Scorpia and Entrapta into… something I'm not even sure what they are now. Scorpia still has her scorpion claws, shell, and tail with the stinger. However, Entrapta wasn't so lucky when her appearance changed completely, like a super evolved monkey form and has even lost her tail, the only hair remaining on her body is on her head though they're more 'lively' than before._

Dr. M pulled down a laver activating his machine with electric currents running through the wires attached to Scorpia and Entrapta shocking them, the scene moves to the left as the shadow silhouette of the girls shows their screaming in pain. The scene changes to the two girls turning into their new current forms as they each have different reactions: Scorpia was scared of herself and try pinching herself to wake up didn't want to face her friends. Entrapta, sure she was scared of her new form and lost her tail, but she also finds is fascinating wondering if this new form has any special features, like her hair moving.

Catra: _Not much happened to me through the experiments, but my scent of smell and hear have improvement ten times greater than any dog in the world, not to mention I got superhuman agility and speed too. It was awesome to say the least._

The little cat girl is seen running through the obstacle course, dodging and jumping to avoid the deadly traps ease unlike the other times she went through this course before. Catra, look at her two best friends and they look back at her, almost like sending a mentally signal knowing despite their differences they will always be sisters together no matter what.

Catra: _Even so, we still have each other, and promise get out of that island once and for all. It wasn't even as we tried countless times getting through the insane security Dr. M set up because of his stupid paranoid mind, but we never gave up and kept trying to escape in order to learn about the security measures until we finally did it._

Scene changes into different shows Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta trying to escape the island through different plans like trying to dig their way out, going through the laundry basket, disguising themselves as one of the guards, gliding with a makeshift plane Entrapta made, and even trying to bribe the guards with cookies. None of them worked and all lead to being caught by either of the other guards or Dr. M himself and they get thrown back into their cell.

The scene changes to the girls making their big escape smiling and cheering together as they finally got their freedom.

Catra: _The nightmare was finally over, we never have to see that awful island and see that stupid banana for brain monkey man ever again! We were finally free! Though I was a little afraid of what we'll do in the outside world since we have no idea on where to go to now once we landed on Paris, but it looks like we may get help from our first new friend._

**(Cooper Gang Hideout)**

Catra and her friends are being led by Sly Cooper himself walking through a big train yard where all the old train carts are put in as they're no longer use anymore, except for a few people.

"So, you live in this train yard instead of a house?" Scorpia asked curious.

"Yeah, comfy and it's a great place that no one would suspect of looking for a famous thief like me." Sly smirked.

"Wow, that is so awesome! Right, Catra?" Scorpia asked her cat friend, but Catra didn't answer back.

"(Weird, that name Cooper. Why do I feel like I heard that back on the-no, no, no more thinking about that stupid island anymore!)" Catra thought and then bump into Scorpia's back.

"You okay, Catra?" Scorpia asked concern.

"It looks like you were having a mentally note about the something in the subconscious trying to alert your pyic through connected electric waves to each different part of the brain." Entrapta noted confusing her.

"Huh, no… I was just thinking about something and stuff." Catra corrected.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Entraptra asked tile her head.

"I think you and Bentley are going to get along just fine." Sly chuckled and opens the door into the train cart.

"Hey guys, I'm back and I brought guest." Sly called out.

"Sly, I believe I made myself clear what a hideout is." A man said walking to Sly from the computer desk.

"Girls, meet my best friend and brain, Bentley." Sly introduced.

Bentley has green skin, an indigo shell (which has a blue rim and blue spots) with a light brown plastron, as well as beady black eyes that are almost always hidden behind thick brow-line tortoiseshell glasses. He wears a red bow tie around his neck, what appears to be a short-sleeved dress shirt, a watch around his wrist, and a sweater-vest worn underneath his shell.

"Interesting, you two appear to be some new brand of anthro species never been seen before and seem to be hybrids as well." Bentley amazed looking at Scorpia and Entrapta.

"Yes, we are indeed new bread of anthro creatures because our DNA structure were alter, smashed together replacing our old DNA with new ones rearranging our body into the form you see before you." Entrapta explained.

"On my, you guys experimented against your will." Bentley said feeling sad for the little girls.

"Indeed, we were, not a very pleasant experience consider I was a purple monkey and lost my tail, but I also found the upside to this like my hair." Entrapta moved her hair brushing on Bentley's bowtie and holding a screwdriver.

"Amazing, sentinel PILUS moving upon your command through simple spark of a thought." Bentley amazed.

"Hehe, thanks." Entrapta giggled.

"Got to admit, this place does seem more comfy than the outside." Catra commented.

"Thanks, we do our best to give this a "Home Sweet Home" vibe, and would you mind giving Bentley his pen back?" Sly asked grinning.

Bentley confuse of what Sly meant and look at his shirt pocket seeing his red pen is gone gasping, he looks at Catra who is giving him the innocent "I didn't do it" look.

"Hmm, I'm guessing… it's in your mane." Bentley raised an eyebrow.

"What? What you…" Catrqa dodged a hand swift from Sly.

Sly smirks revealing he snatch the pen out of Catra's hair faster than she could react shocking to her.

"How did you do that?" Catra asked.

"Young lady, we've been doing things like pickpocketing, so we know." Bentley explained as Sly handed him the pen back.

"By the way, Bentley, where's Murray?" Sly asked.

"Murray went out to back some takeout for dinner. Don't worry, I made sure Murray is wearing a disguise, so he should be back soon." Bentley answered.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

"And that would be him." Bentley recognized the voice.

The door open revealing the guy they called Murray. He is a round pink hippopotamus with brown eyes and is depicted as having a muscular upper body and a large stomach. He wears a blue-green T-shirt and a light blue scarf. He is barefoot and seems to be a fun-loving guy. He also appears to be wearing a fake mustache and bread with a white hat.

"I got some classic spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce, garlic bread sticks, some pizza with bunch of toppings, grill cheese sandwiches, a few dozen stakes and cooked chickens, and for dessert: donuts and cake." Murray showed the big food pile he got and taking off the disguise.

Murray then notices the three little girls standing inside of the hideout.

"Huh, when did we start a babysitting service?" Murray confused.

"Sly brought them here for reason unknown." Bentley said.

"I took them in because these girls are more like us than we thought." Sly said confusing his friends.

"We're all kids on the inside?" Murray confused.

"No, I mean they're orphans with no family but each other, like us." Sly clarified kneeling down and placing a hand on Catra's shoulder.

"You guys won't have families too?" Catra surprised.

"No, I lost my family when I just about your age, I saw my father died and the ones who killed took something precious that belong to my family. I never forgotten that day." Sly explained serious leaving Catra shock, he then smiles.

"I ended up in the same orphanage where I met Bentley and Murray, we fond together over our very first heist, stealing cookies." Sly explained while looking at the picture of him, Bentley, and Murray as little kids together.

"Oh man, those cookies were so good!" Murray remembered how tasty and sweet those chocolate chip cookies were back then, drooling a little.

"Hearing you talk about those cookies makes me want cookies now." Scorpia drooled a little as well.

"How about we talk more when we eat our dinner, before Murray ends up eating all of them." Bentley suggested.

Everyone soon gathers around on a table enjoying the dinner Murray brought back with, having their first time eating other food than the gross ones Dr. M forced them to eat back on the island made them feel like this tongues are exploding from the flavor.

"So, you guys do thieving for a living?" Catra asked curious.

"Yep, though for me it's more like carrying on a family legacy." Sly mentioned.

"I come from a longline of thieves, in fact, thieving is the family business and business has been booming big for the Cooper Clan." Sly bragged.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Catra impressed.

"Yeah, my dad used to tell me stories about my family's accomplishment over the centuries and all records of our feats are kept in one book: The Thievius Raccoonus!" Sly said, Catra giggles a little.

"Seriously, who came up with that name?" Catra asked.

"It may sound silly, but the book is like our sacred treasure that not only has all the records of my ancestors, but also have all of their thieving techniques to be pass on through generations." Sly explained happily.

"Cool, can I see it?" Catra hoped.

"…It was stolen, by the group who killed my father I mentioned earlier." Sly sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Catra apologized.

"Don't worry, ever since that day and meeting my friends, I've been preparing myself to challenge those guys and reclaim my heritage!" Sly determined.

"And we're going to help him get it back!" Murray muffed with his mouth full of the pasta he's eating.

"That's right, I act as the brain of the team and coming up with strategies for a careful heist so that Sly doesn't get himself into too much trouble." Bentley revealed his role as the team.

"As for me, I'm the getaway driver and I drive the Cooper Van. The Van was my very first car to drive and it was awesome, like there something screaming inside of me saying "I must have this Van" and she's been through the tough times with us ever since!" Murry bragged about the team's van.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Scorpia complimented.

"In a creepy sort of way." Catra muttered.

"Oh yeah, there is also one important rule that the Cooper clan always follows, the golden rule of thieving." Sly said.

"What's that?" Entrapta asked curious.

"You only steal from other thieves." Sly answered.

"From other thieves?" Catra wondered.

"Hmm, I believe you must be referring to those who have stolen things beforehand like robbing banks, ancient and priceless things from museums, and other things too. Then you take those for yourself." Entrapta stated.

"You could say that, we also deal with the criminals who steals from both the rich and the poor and causing trouble for everyone too. We beat up the bad guys, take their loot, and let them be taken by the police." Sly explained.

"Uh, that's the most ironic thing I have ever heard." Entrapta commented.

"That's what I said when we first met." Bentley chuckled, remembering that moment.

Later, after finishing dinner, Sly had Murray pull in another train cart connecting to theirs for the girls to sleep in together with comfortable sleeping bags, pillows. There are also the toothbrushes for each of them which were theirs when they were young, kinda like some hand-me-downs but the girls don't mind and were very grateful for their kindness.

"I know we just met and all, but… thank you for taking us in, we've been imprisoned in an island for so long I'm not sure if we would be able to trust anyone." Catra thanked Sly as he tucks the girls in.

"You're welcome, like I said, me and the guys have been through that. As long as the three of you are together, then nothing can stop you." Sly smiled.

"Yeah, and now we have you guys." Catra yawned feeling her eyes getting heavy.

"Night dad." Catra whispered and fell asleep.

Sly was able to hear that and felt shock, yet this made him feel happy at the same time. He slowly tiptoes out of their room/train cart meeting with the others.

"Those girls are so cute, are we going to keep them?" Murray hoped they'll say yes.

"I'll admit, I do feel a strong feeling towards them like… like…" Bentley tried to think of something to describe this feeling.

"Like they're our daughters." Sly said.

"Huh, daughters? That is unexpected, but yeah even though we just met them." Bentley nodded.

"My feeling is like a sugar rush of happiness going overdrive!" Murray said.

"Then it's decided, we're going to adopt those girls as our own." Sly declared.

"Hold on, Sly, what about tomorrow night? Are we going to bring them along on this as well?" Bentley reminded him of the heist they're about to do and the danger after that.

"I wouldn't worry, those girls are tough like us when we were kids and they show a lot of potential as well. With the right proper training and guidance from our experience, then those girls may become the next Cooper Gang." Sly believed.

"Alright, you made your point, but they will remain in the van once we find those Fiendish Five members." Bentley ruled to keep the girls' safe.

"Deal." Sly nodded.

"Awesome! Our gang just got bigger by three!" Murray cheered.

The two knew Murray was right, this Cooper Gang have always been know as three men working together through tough times and thieving together as well, and now they have three new members of the group and part of their life forever.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I hope you like how I made Catra the narrator like how Sly does in the game series, revealing the past of how Scorpia and Entrapta are like that by the evil Dr. M and meeting the rest of the Cooper Gang as they decided to adopt them (Just like my summary says). Now girls will experience the amazing adventures of the Cooper Gang as they hunt down Sly's father's murders, the Fiendish Five and reclaim the Thievius Raccoonus.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thief Training on the First Heist**

After having breakfast with the gang back at the hideout, Sly decided to take the girls on a little clothes shopping an as they are walking together through the street heading to the clothing store to buy some new style for them while Sly is wearing a red coat with a matching hat and dark blue pants.

"Alright girls consider this your first test of being a thief. Make sure you're prepare to take what you can get, and no one spots you." Sly said under the brown mustache.

"Okay, I just have one question: why are you covering yourself like that, are you shy?" Scorpia asked.

"Not shy, really. Let just say I'm very well-known of what I'm good at." Sly grinned.

Catra saw a part of a newspaper a man is reading seeing a picture of Sly on it with the article saying, "Sly Cooper still on the lose!" and watch a few television screens in a store's window showing imagines of Sly stealing things from places he has been to.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." Catra said.

Soon, they search the clothing store stopping at the front door.

"Okay, you all remember what to do?" Sly asked.

"You will go in and distract the manager with some fabric questions while we take a quick look around to find any clothing we may like. Our time limit is ten minutes and we must leave with the clothing items we have pick out not a second more, and make sure no one see us taking them." Entrapta explained the plan they went over earlier.

"Good, now get in there and steal." Sly said as he goes in first the girls come in a little after.

Sly walks to the counter to speak to the manager, leading him away from the register. Sly carefully turn his head toward Catra giving her a wink before turning back to the store manager as he starts to go on about how Italy make their own clothing style.

"Oh, this looks nice, and so does this one. Oh, so many to chose from." Scorpia looked around trying to pick which clothes to get though she is having a hard time to decide.

"Hmm, what would look good on a girl of science?" Entrapta asked herself, looking at the t-shirts and little pants.

Catra is looking at the cool-looking shirts and trying to see if there is one that would suit her the most until her eyes caught on one dark red shirt that looks like an alien cat with red transparent spiked up mane and red eyes with an angry growl look.

"Bingo." Catra smiled.

Walking up to the shirt and was about to grab the shirt when another hand reaches out to get the shirt touch her hand.

"Oh, sorry, did you want the shirt?" The girl asked.

The girl looks about the same age as Catra, being anthro fox with blonde fur and her hair tied into a high ponytail, bluebell eyes, and narrow brown eyebrows. She wears a white shirt with a golden bird-like, brown-green pants, and red shoes. She appears to be missing a tooth in the middle.

"Maybe, I never really been on clothes shopping much." Catra said, nervous of talking to another kid around her age.

"Oh, well, I think this shirt looks great on you. Here." The girl handed Catra the alien cat shirt.

"Really, but didn't you want this?" Catra asked.

"It's fine, I don't think it would good on me anyway. I think I like this one." The girl picked out another t-shirt with a unicorn that has rainbow color wings.

"Cool, I guess we both got what we want. I'm Catra." Catra introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Adora Fox." Adora greeted.

"Pssh! Catra." Entrapta whispered getting the cat girl's attention and tap her wrist telling her that their time is almost up.

"Oh, huh, hey, I have to get going really soon, so how about you… go try on that shirt in the changing room." Catra suggested, quick thinking of a way to get her newest friend distracted for a bit.

"Okay, I hope my auntie will get me this shirt." Adora walked into the changing room.

Catra took the opportunity the quickly sneak her way to back her friends and Sly, carefully removing the price tag off, grabbing a pair of shorts too, and hiding behind some of the clothing as she reaches to the exit and ran out the door heading to the alleyway where they said to meet up.

"Hmm, no alarm going off, nobody spotted you leaving with the clothes, and manage to think of way to get away from someone who saw you. Good work." Sly smiled, giving the girls a thumb up.

"Wow, I was really nervous when that lady talked to me, I didn't know what to say and I just told her that if this place got a bathroom. Glad I got away when I got the chance." Scorpia said, feeling a little scared.

"I had no trouble hiding the clothes I picked out in my hair." Entrapta showed the clothes she got.

"It was a little easy for me, I think I also made a new friend." Catra smiled a little.

"Great, I also got some clothes for you as well, now let's head back to the hideout." Sly said and they walk away heading back to the train cart hideout.

**(Nighttime)**

The Cooper Gang and three little girls are in the Cooper Van driving into a parking lot as Bentley is going over some things on his computer.

"So, are you finally going to tell us what we're going to do?" Catra asked, wearing a dark red shirt and shorts.

"We're here because I need to get a casefile from the police station." Sly revealed.

"The police station, I though you guys only steal from criminals?" Scorpia confused, wearing a black shirt with a scorpion picture on it and blue pants.

"Plus, that place security system isn't much." Entrapta pointed out, wearing a white-purple shirt with a breaker filled with green chemicals and green bubbles coming out, violet pants too.

"Normally, we avoid the police as much as possible, but we're doing this for Sly because that casefile contains information about the ones who killed Sly's father and stole the pages from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"I see, and it would appear the police have also been looking into this since they have a casefile on them as well." Entrapta figured.

"Yep, but Sly wants to deal with the Fiendish Five himself to get back the pages and avenge his father." Bentley explained.

"Whoa, sounds very deep." Scorpia commented.

"Yeah, but we're here to help Sly get his family heirloom and teach those big meanies a lesson they'll never forget." Murray determined, flexing his muscles a bit.

"And for the first time, our Cooper Gang have gotten bigger with our three new daughters." Sly announced.

Catra, Entrapta, and Scorpia all had their eyes widen of shock upon hearing the one word with a plural at the end of that word.

"What… what did you just call us?" Catra asked, wanting to make sure she heard that right.

"You heard, from this day forth no longer are you girls alone in the world. You have us, your fathers and you will also be training to become a team of thieves too." Bentley said proudly.

"WE GOT A NEW FAMILY!" Scorpia screamed cheerfully as she jumps at Murray hugging each other.

"Oh dear, my teargases are coming and overflowing, my heart is beating 1.09 seconds faster." Entrapta sobbed as tears of joy comes out of her eyes.

"You're… you're not fooling us, right?" Catra asked again, sobbing as well.

"No fooling, we are a family now." Sly hugged Catra much to her shock and quickly return the embrace.

The moment lasted for a few minutes for the girls to sink in the new feeling of getting a family together.

"Catra, ready for your next thief training?" Sly asked with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Catra excited.

"Okay, let's go." Sly nodded and the two jumps out of the van, climbing up a ladder to the rooftop of a building.

"Our goal is to reach the police station, be careful with your step." Sly warned as he remembers how things went for him starting to run on rooftops.

"Please, I jump through treetops in a daily basis." Catra bragged as she starts running.

"Heh, definitely like me when I was her age." Sly whispered to himself and run after Catra.

They make their way from one roof to another, and Sly use his cane to smash the chemmy away as they jump and lean their backs against the wall while standing on a narrow edge.

"Did you really have to destroy that chemmy?" Catra asked.

"Just want to show you how strong the Cooper cane is." Sly said.

They tiptoe their way to the end where Sly is the police station sign and look back at Catra.

"Okay, we're gonna jump on that sign to hop over to the station." Sly informed.

"Okay." Catra nodded.

She hops on Sly's back and he jump to the top of the "Le Police" sign to hop toward the police station's rooftop.

"Now, it's time to show you the Binocucom." Sly said holding his Binocucom out.

"The what?" Catra confused.

Instead of telling her, Sly put the Binocucom over one eye and shove Catra in for her other eye seeing two little screens as Bentley appears on the left one.

"Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?" Bentley shouted worry.

"Yeah, I read you. Loud and… very loud." Sly groaned a little from the shouting.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. Trying break into police headquarters does that." Bentley admitted.

"Whoa, it's like a phone and a telescope at the same time!" Catra amazed of this device.

"Yeah, Bentley made it himself and it's been one of our most important tools. Anyway, we'll be heading for the office of Inspector Carmelita to get the casefile." Sly explained.

"Well, count on me to be your eyes and ears, you two. I decided to let Entrapta hack into their security system which she successfully did and found that to get inside, you're gonna have to go through that air vent." Bentley informed as the Binocucom zooms to the air vent.

"Got it." Sly nodded.

"And don't forget you got me at the wheel, Sly. All you two got to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest." Murray said.

"Oh, and see if you can get a souvenir." Scorpia asked.

"I'll try, you guys just sit tightly." Catra said.

They made their way to the little water tower, but Catra start seeing some blue lights and she can tell that Sly can see them too.

"Hey Bentley, I think we're seeing things. Must be vertigo or something? Can you see those crazy blue lights?" Sly asked.

"Really? I read about this; master raccoon thieves are able to sense the thieving opportunities which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras." Bentley explained.

"According to the research note dad-wow, that felt strange in a good way-let me read, you just have to stand very close-next to them and you'll be able to perform a super sneaky master thief move." Entrapta added.

"Okay, thanks." Sly thanked.

Sly and Catra make their way to the air vent going inside and jump down while avoid the security lasers that could set off the alarm if they touch them, then they run through the empty hallway reaching Inspector Fox's red door. Catra check the nob and it wouldn't open.

"It's lock." Catra informed.

"It appears that door must be reinforced, maybe there's a way to get around it." Bentley said.

"On it." Sly said seeing an open window.

Catra look back at the hallway and she gasp seeing Adora here, she quickly to the edge with her newly adopted dad.

"Dad, the girl I met at the clothing shop is here and coming this way." Catra warned.

"Uh, must be a "take your kids to work day" today. Distract her while I get the casefile." Sly instructed.

Catra jump in front of Adora spooking her a bit.

"Catra?" Adora shocked.

"Hey, Adora, right? You here to see what the police here do too?" Catra asked, hoping to keep her at bay.

"You could say that, my aunt is an Interpol Inspect here and I was just heading into her office to wait for her." Adora explained.

"Her office? As in the red door behind me?" Catra asked, pointing her thumb at the red door.

"Yep." Adora answered.

"…Is your aunt by any chance a woman name Carmelita Fox?" Catra asked again.

"Yeah, she's a great officer who kicks bad guys butt into next week! Although, there is this one guy she could never seem to catch, something about a "ringtail" guy." Adora mentioned.

Catra instantly knew that she is talking about Sly and apparently this Inspector Fox has been on the chase to arrest him too.

"Want to come inside, I have the key to her office. She gave in case she isn't here." Adora showed the key which made Catra's fur stand on edge.

"Come on, let's go in." Adora said.

"No, wait!" Catra stand in the way with her arms spread out.

"What? Is something wrong?" Adora confused.

"I just thought… maybe we could walk together." Catra said nervous.

"But it's nighttime, and I don't even feel like walking." Adora assured.

"Really, because you… look like your legs could use the workout." Catra shrugged.

Adora didn't buy it for a bit, something was definitely up with this girl probably bad and maybe she wants a friend to comfort her though she'll need get Catra out of the way first.

"Okay, I guess we could-look, a mouse!" Adora pointed at the hallway.

"Where!" Catra reacted like any cat would trying to look for the mouse while Adora unlocks the door.

"Sorry, but I think you and I could" Adora stopped her sentence when she sees a raccoon man holding a file in his hand about to step out of the window.

"What… who are you and why are taking things from my aunt?" Adora asked.

"Oh, well." Catra sighed and jump on Adora's head to jump at Sly who quickly caught her and climb out of the window.

"Hey, wait!" Adora demanded, shock to see Catra willing going with this man with a ringtail.

"Wait, ringtail? Oh, no!" Adora realized who that man is.

"That could've gone better." Catra muttered.

"Yeah, didn't expect to meet her niece." Sly said.

"Criminal!" A woman's voice shouted.

"And speaking of her." Sly and Catra look up seeing a woman jumping down on a sign.

This is Inspector Carmelita Fox. She's a fox with brownish-orange fur, a beauty mark under her left eye, and thick, wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold hairband. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker from which her INTERPOL badge hangs. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a golden hoop piercing on the top of her left ear. Carmelita wears long dark-brown or black combat boots with steel toes with a yellow police star on each one.

"You filthy raccoon! I've caught you red-handed!" Carmelita stated.

"Ahh, Carmelita, I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bonbay." Sly greeted flirtly.

Catra look at Carmelita then suddenly getting a weird yet calm mind about her, this woman who is an officer of the law seems like a mother-figure that Catra never thought of.

"Which reminds me, you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners." Carmelita demanded.

"Are you signal?" Catra asked.

"What, who is that girl? You gone stealing kids now?" Carmelita assumed.

"No, nothing like that. She just came to me, literally, and now she is a proud daughter of the Coopers." Sly revealed.

"Daughter?! Since when did you…?" Carmelita shocked.

"Sorry to cut our chat short, but I came here to pick up this case file. I think you had it for long enough." Sly said before jumping down near the parking lot.

"Get back here!" Carmelita started shooting her shock-pistol at Sly hoping to stop him without hurting the little girl.

But it was no use as Sly and Catra hurry into the Cooper Van as Murray drove off to their dangerous and thieving adventure.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I made this new chapter because I just finished watching the entire fifth and final season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, it was awesome and almost lead me to tears. I heard that Netflix loved it so much that they're asking for a sixth season or something like that, hope it's true but if not then that's okay.**

**And thus, the adventure of finding the Fiendish Five has begun! Hope you like how I made Adora appear in the story being the niece of Carmelita Fox and meeting Catra too, though just to be clear they are NOT going to be lovers in their story. Just sister-like friends, but they'll be little enemies to each other at first before that, and it would seem Catra may have already found herself a mother as well.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Frog in the Eye of the Storm**

A few days later after the police headquarter heist, the gang is on the road head to a location where one of the members of the Fiendish Five is hiding out as Sly and Catra are looking at the file about the guy.

Sly: _The road trip gave me and Catra the time we needed to study up on Sir Raleigh the frog._

Catra: _Which is a lame name for a supervillain and needs to see a dentist._

They look at the picture of Raleigh. He is a green frog with brown eyes. He wears no clothing except for white gloves white shoe spats over his feet and a distinctive blue top hat made of metal. He has yellow crooked teeth.

Sly: _Bad dentil hygiene aside, he used to live in the luxury rich life as a young man but grew bored of that life and decided to try out pirating on a whim._

They see pictures of Raleigh standing on a small pirate ship fill with tons of gold coins and jewels as two other ships are on fire and sinking into the ocean while he grins and holding a class of wine.

Catra: _Not to mention this guy is good with engineering, working with machines and stuff, which made him dangerous as he got addicted to crime and getting himself recruited into the Fiendish Five as their chief of machinery. Talk about tuning his gear to madman._

Sly: _I think it tighten those gears in his head too tight. The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the southern coast of the Isle of Wrath, a small island uncomfortably situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh Triangle._

The Cooper van is seen driving into the swamp-like forest making their way to Raleigh's hideout as Catra looks outside seeing dark clouds covering the sky.

Catra: _I hope it's not raining there. I hate the rain._

Thunder sounds erupts and raindrops start pouring heavily from the sky as Catra groans in annoyance of the rain.

**(Outside of a Cave Entrance to Raleigh's Hideout)**

"Okay Catra, you ready for to crock this toad?" Sly asked twirling his cane around a little.

"You bet I am." Catra excited.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay in the safety of the van?" Bentley asked worry for Catra going out in the danger with Sly.

"Don't worry, Uncle Bentley, I promise to stay close to Sly and I'll call to let you know how I'm doing." Catra said holding up her own binocucom that Entrapta made from Bentley's design.

"Besides, the kid needs to learn on the field once and a while to know how the Coopers operate." Sly said.

"Okay, just make sure BOTH of you come back alive." Bentley begged.

"Do not worry, father. There is a 79% chance that they'll come back to us without a single scratch." Entrapta mentioned.

"I'm liking that odd." Catra smiled.

"And don't forget to see if you grab some cool on the way, maybe like a cool cape." Scorpia wondered what kind of cool stuff this frog guy has.

Sly and Catra exit the van and made their way through a cave tunnel that was only about twenty-foot-long as they found the front entrance to Raleigh's hideout, then they get a call from Bentley.

"Hey guys, I just spotted something that's going to complicate the mission." Bentley alerted.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that big, nasty-looking gate." Catra looked at the gate.

"Correct. It blocks the only road leading into Raleigh's hideout." Bentley nodded.

"No problem, we'll just climb over the gate." Sly said.

"Okay, just be careful on climbing as there are certain thi8ngs you can climb on." Bentley reminded.

"Like that latter over there? Relax Bentley, I live for this stuff." Sly bragged.

"And I'm going to learn how to live in that." Catra added.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Bentley exclaimed.

Catra and Sly jump down and made their way to the latter, but Catra stop as she saw a big beaver guy with a large wooden hammer and three bottles hanging from his belt.

"Hey dad, I don't know why I'm getting the feeling those bottles that guy has might be important." Catra pointed at the beaver guy.

"Then let see what the guy holds." Sly grinned.

Sly and Catra sneak their way behind a big rock as they see the beaver guard being on the lookout for anyone trying to get near him, then Catra got an idea as she picks up and rock and kicks it high and lands on the wooden floor behind the guard getting him to turn around for a moment. The beaver guard saw nothing and thought the noise was his imagination and turns back around patting his waist, then he got worry patting his waist again and look down seeing the bottles he's been carrying are.

"Yoo-woo." Catra called out, getting the guard's attention to see her holding the bottles and unaware Sly is behind him and knocks him out-cold.

"Nice work." Sly said.

"Thanks, now let see what's so special about these bottles." Catra opened all three revealing to be papers with numbers on them.

"Entrapta, Uncle Bentley, we found something with lots of numbers on them." Catra reported.

"Oh, I think they might be clues to something important hidden around Raleigh's hideout." Entrapta theorized.

"I believe you're right, but this looks incomplete. See if you can find more clues and then we'll crack this code." Bentley said.

"Roger that, let's go." Sly pointed his thumb at the gate.

They climb up the latter and made their way over the gate while finding some more clues along the way then they got a call from the van again.

"Better be two, those searchlights aren't like the normal ones as upon contact from one of them will make you go acute combustion. As in KABOOM! You're both dead." Entrapta warned.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Catra said a little cocky.

"Oh, and father launched these signal repeaters throughout area to checkpoint your progress." Entrapta informed.

"Nice." Sly nodded.

Sly and Catra started sneaking their way through the searchlights, getting some clues they can find, and took out a guard who does throwing gold stars. Soon, they found a large ship docked near the shore and they also see a blimp right above the ship too which seems to be letting out something from the pipe on the roof.

"According to my Amphibia-Positioning System, that blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out." Bentley informed.

"Guess he likes the high class more on ground level, but doesn't that blimp seem weird to you?" Catra asked.

"I think you're right; it looks more machinery-looking." Sly noticed.

"And she is right, dear Uncle. That blimp is actually a flying-mobile storm machine creating those cirrostrati releasing them into the sky and comes the harsh rain which explains why this weather never stops." Entrapta explained.

"That explains all the wreck ships." Sly looked to the wreck ships as he heard that sailors have came back injured and all.

"But why would Raleigh want bad weather at his own hideout 24/7?" Bentley puzzled.

"Maybe it's to scare away anyone from coming here." Catra guessed.

"Well, rain or shine, I'm going to steal my family's book back and if Raleigh gets in my way. Game on." Sly determined.

"Then let's rain on that guy's parade." Catra punned.

Sly and Catra ran fast and sneaky while taking out a few guards, they stumble upon a gate though not as big as the first one and saw a hook at the top and they swing on the hook to get over the gate and collecting more clue bottles too which they found all the clues as they come across a large vault.

"Okay, the clues you found lead me to believe that the code for this vault is 7-9-2." Bentley said.

Sly turns the dials and open the vault revealing to be a paper, and it's not just any paper.

"Whoa, a page from the Thievius Raccoonus!" Sly smiled.

"Really, but it's only one page." Catra pointed out.

"Yes, which means that Raleigh must have more pages of his section around his fortress." Sly believed.

"Well, this page teaches old Drake Cooper's FAST ATTACK dive move. It shows you how to attack your enemies from the air like an incoming fast bird." Bentley explained.

"Sweet!" Catra excited to try that move out.

Sly and Catra spotted what Sly calls it a Treasure key and they use it to unlock the gate and made their way to the boat where Raleigh's blimp is floating above. Sly and Catra took out their binocucom for Bentley and Entrapta to see.

"That blimp looks like the most secured location on this boat. If Raleigh's really as smart as the police file suggests then that's where we'll find him." Sly stated.

"Wonderful idea, but your plan is flawed." Bentley warned.

"It can't be that hard to get in." Catra said.

"More like impossible to get near him. The only way to get close is to go through the high-voltage power tube which will electrocute you unless you can take out the power generator, but you will first you will need two more treasures to get pass those metal bars." Entrapta pointed out the tasks in front of them.

"Interesting, so when are you going to get to the impossible part?" Sly joked.

"This man doesn't fear much, does he?" Entrapta asked Bentley.

"I fear that attitude will be his downfall one of these days." Bentley sighed before hanging up.

Sly and Catra start making their way each area of the ship to find a treasure key while sabotaging his machines along the way, and finding more clue bottles for vaults to unlock and some of the rooms have tighter security to get through. They also managed find more pages from the Thievius Raccoonus: Old Sally Cooper's FAST GETAWAY RACCON ROLL, Deu Cooperinda's SLOW MOTION JUMP, and Christ Cooper's DIVE COLLECTION (an extension of the dive move), and found the blueprint to Raleigh's entire operation.

"Whoa, dad! Look out!" Catra alerted as a guard is coming up to Sly from behind.

Catra quickly runs up a wall and jumps performing the fast dive move knocking the guard out on the head.

"Nice work, Catra. Knocked out on the first try." Sly said petting on her mane.

"I just felt like I wanted to protect you." Catra mentioned.

"Then you have a bigger heart than you realize. Now let get these treasure keys to that generator." Sly said and the two runs together.

They use the treasure keys to unlock the bars to the generator and Sly destroys it with his cane which causes the electric current in the power tube to shut off, leaving a clear way for the two thieves to get in and arrive to the other side. They check with Bentley and Entrapta.

"Astonishing! All my calculations led me to believe that you would fail to knock out that generator!" Bentley cheered.

"Math was never my strong suit." Sly shrugged.

"Guess even smart guys want to believe in faith, huh?" Catra chuckled.

"Like how I believe we would escape that island and it came true." Entrapta smiled.

"Anyway, Entrapta and I did some analyzing and carry two, and there is only one way up to that blimp and I'm afraid it is doom to failure." Bentley informed.

"You're not saying we have to shoot ourselves out of that cannon?" Sly asked a little frighten.

"Affirmative." Entrapta nodded.

"Cool, now this something I can look forward too." Catra excited.

"Okay, now you're scaring me like Sly." Bentley scared.

"Must be the Cooper vibe flowing into her." Sly said proudly.

"But in order to use that cannon, you will need all seven treasure keys." Entrapta informed.

"Doesn't matter how many keys we need; we'll crock that frog for taking something precious from my dad." Catra determined.

Sly and Catra started making their way through other areas of the ship like one where they have to drive a submarine to get one treasure key and blasted some crabs away while taking some sunken treasure for themselves. They found another page from the Thievius Raccoonus, this one features Karin Coopergiwa's COIN MAGNET TECHNIQUE which Catra likes the most, she tried it on some coins around as they are pulled towards her.

With all seven treasure keys found, Sly and Catra unlock the cannon and launch themselves high into the air and crashed through the window of the main bridge where Sir Raleigh himself is there.

"Anyone order some flying thieves?" Sly joked.

"How delightful, we have a couple of guests. The only thing is… I Hate unexpected guests." Raleigh yelled.

"Listen Raleigh, wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect company." Sly said.

"Yeah, no mess ruin my dad's life and gets away with it." Catra hissed.

"Dad? It would seem that you have gotten busy, Sly Cooper, I knew we were sloppy of not snuffed you out back then. So, I will correct that mistake by bloating to gargantion size and squishing you both like the insignificant bugs that you are!" Raleigh declared.

"Bring it on." Sly dared.

Raleigh caught a fly with his tongue and his belly grew a bit bigger than Sly hopping on one of the floating platforms, he towards Sly and Catra as they dodges him and avoid his long tongue like it's a whip. Catra manage to jump over Raleigh when he jumps over to her and land on his head, she pulls his hat down cover his eyes and jumps off for Sly to whack him in the head, then Raleig shrunk back to normal sizes and Sly knocks him away with his cane and Catra jumps going for a swing kick to the face knocking down. But the evil frog wouldn't go down so easily as he got back up and got big again, and Raleigh had some of the platforms go down to lower the chances for the two as Catra almost drown.

"Got ya!" Raleigh launched his tongue at her and quickly react by slashing her claws on the tongue.

"AAAAAHHHH?! I precious tongue!" Raleigh screamed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stick your tongue out on a little girl?" Sly asked sarcastically before swinging his cane down hard on the head.

Catra hops from one platform to the next and threw a punch with all her might right in the face knocking Raleigh down into the water.

"Blast it all, you've beaten me!" Raleigh shocked.

"Well, gloat all you want, Sly Cooper and you little kitty brat." Raleigh mocked.

"The name's Catra Cooper." Catra introduced herself.

"Doesn't matter there are two Coopers. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You both will see that Mesa City is so well-guard, a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms." Raleigh bragged before falling unconscious.

Sly and Catra made their way to the final vault where the last page of Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus.

Catra: _Man, that frog wasn't hard to beat than I thought. So, what's that page of the Thievius Raccoonus said?_

Sly: _Well, Catra, this page held detailed instructions on how to perform my ancestor Rioichi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump, a technique he developed while sneaking into the thickly fortified castles of Feudal Japan._

Catra: _Wow, and glad were able to get out of there when Carmelita suddenly showed up with her police friends._

Catra and Sly are seen hiding under a bridge right below Carmelita as they careful sneak their way out of the ship and back to the Cooper Van.

Sly: _It wasn't easy, but at least she didn't leave empty handed as she busted Raleigh and his gang which stopped the weather machine. The storm lifted for folks to sail the waters again and the mystery of the Welsh Triangle faded from memory._

The scene shows the storm clouds are drifting apart letting the sun shines on the place.

Catra: _Not to mention we got enjoy a little fun in England, seeing the famous sightings, and getting some souvenirs from certain places._

Sly and Catra are sneaking on top of a little house-thing on a wall stealing some jewels while Bentley, Entrapta, Scorpia, and Murry are pretending to be tourist to distract some guards.

Catra: _It was a blast, and I can't wait to see what our next heist will be like!_

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Catra got to experience first-hand on what is like to go on a heist on bad guys, taking things that isn't rightfully theirs and destroying their operation to get them arrested by the police and she loves it along with Entraptra and Scorpia. And hope you enjoy Catra and Sly doing the narrating together, thought it would add a nice touch as Catra and the girls will learn to grow strong together to help their dads reach Sly's goal to avenge his family as Catra will avenge her family too since she is a Cooper as well.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
